Space 103.2
Space 103.2 is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''that plays funk and post-disco. Description The radio station is hosted by Bootsy Collins. It may be based on KQIE 104.7, a funk station that broadcasts throughout the Greater Los Angeles area. It is one of the preferred stations of Denise Clinton, Amanda De Santa, and Lester Crest. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Con Funk Shun - Ffun (1978)'TrackID.gxt2': 0x6AFEAE2D = Ffun *George Duke - Reach For It (1977)'TrackID.gxt2': 0x009BA7A3 = Reach For It *Kleeer - Intimate Connection (1984)'TrackID.gxt2': 0x5A08A7DC = Intimate Connection *Rick James - Mary Jane (1978)'TrackID.gxt2': 0x72E15AAD = Mary Jane *Rick James - You and I (1978)'TrackID.gxt2': 0xB1A6F9DD = You And I *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) (1980)'TrackID.gxt2': 0x3030F387 = Be Alright (LP Version) Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.'GTA Forums': http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *Cameo - She's Strange (1984) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) '''Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine': This is featured in the enhanced version, but was intended to be released in the original version. *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) Dazz Band - Joystick: This is featured in the enhanced version, but was intended to be released in the original version. *Eugene Wilde - Gotta Get You Home Tonight (1984) *Fatback Band - I Found Lovin' (1983) *Funkadelic - One Nation Under A Groove (1978) *George Benson - Give Me The Night (1980) *Joe Tex - Loose Caboose (1978) *Loose Ends - Slow Down (1986) *Randy Crawford - You Might Need Somebody (1981) *The Whispers - Rock Steady (1987) *Young and Company - I like What You're Doing To Me (1980) Appearances ;Individual tracks *"Skeletons" by Stevie Wonder appears in GTA V Trailer #2. *"Flash Light" by Parliament was used in the GTA V PlayStation 4 television advertisement.Grand Theft Auto V - TV Spot | PS4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIRWHmloZxg *"Party All The Time" by Eddie Murphy appears in the GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort trailer. *"Party All the Time" by Eddie Murphy, can be heard in the background in-between songs whenever Bootsy Collins is talking. It also features during the montage in the movie Meltdown. Coincidentally, the late Charlie Murphy, Eddie Murphy's brother, provided the voice of Jizzy B. in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *"Give It To Me Baby" by Rick James is heard in the mission Fame or Shame. *''You're the One for Me'' by D-Train plays during the Finale of the Prison Break in GTA Online. (Original Version). Gallery Space103.2Ad-GTAV.jpg|Billboard in Vinewood. Video Full soundtrack: Trivia *This station's name and logo are a reference to the French band Space. *"Party All The Time" by Eddie Murphy was originally on Los Santos Rock Radio early during development, but was moved to this station later on. See Also *Radio '76 FM - a funk radio station in GTA 1. *Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio station in GTA 2 *Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio station in GTA 2. *Wildstyle - a radio station in GTA Vice City that plays a song by . *Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio station in GTA Vice City that plays more songs by and . *Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays other songs by Zapp, , , , Rick James and George Clinton of as a solo artist. *Los Santos Underground Radio - a radio station in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online that plays a song by George Clinton of Parliament with the P-Funk All Stars. *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio station in GTA San Andreas. *Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio station in GTA San Andreas. *Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio station in GTA Vice City Stories. *Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio station in GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by Rick James. *The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio station in GTA IV. *K109 - a disco and funk radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *IF99 - a funk radio station in GTA IV. *Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio station in GTA V. *blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio station in the enhanced version of GTA V. References Navigation }}de:Space 103.2 es:Space 103.2 ru:Space 103.2 pl:Space 103.2 fr:Space 103.2 pt:Space 103.2 uk:Space 103.2 hu:Space 103.2 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Disco Music Category:R&B Stations